On the wings of a dream
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: Fire hair is the nickname of Ana Paula. One young woman that has her life modified after Dreadwing, one Decepticon very sad with his life enters to her life. One problem with energon transform her in one femme and they will try to live one new life now.
1. Don't tread on me

_During goods moments in TUMBLR, I am playing with one person who is making Dradwing's character, or like they says there; "muse". In this alternative reality, ours characters is living one beautiful friendship and during days is living one wonderful adventure. I think will go writing this the history happen the adventure, will be most interesting. _

_In the wings of dreams:_

Different of Megatron and the others Decepticons, Dreadwing never had something wrong with the humans, until likes the humans. In the true he comes to the Earth planet to understand what happened with his twin brother, but Megatron forced him stay and fight by his war. One stupid war; killed his family, his sparkmater, sparklings, and his twin brother. Now he was alone, far of his home and trying understands why the destiny was so hard with him. With his spark injured, Dreadwing flied to one place where he could see the skyline and think in his life, when he felt something touching his pede.

When he looked to down he saw one human girl. She had red hair like his optical and clear skin. Dreadwing moved his pede to other side to see her better.

"Sorry…" she said… "But you were one moment to step me."

Dreadwing just looked to her. "My apologies…"

She was looking to him with eyes like two suns in clear days. Dreadwing doesn't understand why she was looking to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Sorry… But I never saw one creature like you."

Dreadwing made one funny expression.

"Creature like me?" He would like laugh try to see what she would say, he put his face near her, but she scared her and she started to cry.

"Please… Don't kill me…"

"Hay… Calm… I never would injuries you." He said smiling. I am very tall and I need stay more near you to hear you."

She looks to him again and he was smiling to her… "I am one Cybertronian. One robot, but I in my case I am one organism robotic."

"Are your life?"

"Yes."

He smiled to her.

"Did you have name?"

"My name is Ana Paula, but I prefer my nickname. Fire hair."

Dreadwing would like laughs. He understands why this nickname.

"My name is Dreadwing."

"Wonderful."

Was the first time that someone says wonderful to him.

Dreadwing siting in her side started to talk. He noticed that she was interested in his histories, and he was feeling miss of someone to talk.

First Dreadwing Showed her one hologram of him and one other Mach like him, only the color was different.

"Here is my twin brother Skyquik and me."

She looked to image. He was very similar a Dreadwing, but his color was one like of green. "Unfortunately, he was dead in one terrible war, like all my family." He shows other image where others robots, maybe his parents or wife, sons. Dreadwing smiled to small human, when he noticed that she was interested in what he was talking. Nobody was attentive like her. When he stopped she looks to him with that looker…" says more". He would like make one caress in her head, but he thought better not. One good intention but he could hurt her.

After this Dreadwing wants know about her. He thought strange she is living in one cave next there, if was one village not far. She shows her cave. He saw something like one bed and one place where she prepares the meals. There is not comfort.

Dreadwing would like to pass all day there, but one signal in his radio make him back to reality.

"I would like to stay here. But I need to go. If you not matter. I would like to see you again."

She smiled to him…

"I am here all time."

Dreadwing jumped and transformed in one Jet. disappearing .

_I don't know how much time I will take to update this. I need rp with my friend. Each chapter, I will writing during what happens in the game, some modification is made to give more emotions._


	2. Was like one dream

Not had much to do that day. Fire Hair was sited in one stone with one cane fishing, trying to catch her dinner. She was believer that she never more will see Dreadwing again. Something so wonderful is only one moment in our life. She was looking to the blue of the sky and imagining he there so free like one bird. She never flew in her life, she was imagining how would be there. Her thoughts were interrupted by one "bang".

"Dreadwing!" She said smiling.

Dreadwing smiled to her and walked to one stone where he could to sit and look her better. "I was flying near and I saw you, and I came to say hallo." Human excuse. And one that olds excuses.

She looks to him and smiles.

"I am happy in see you again." Was one October's day and the sky was clean and with one perfect blue. She was looking to it.

Dreadwing saw her face peacefully.

"Did you flied in your life?"

"Would you give me the honor to take you to a flight today?" He said making one reverence and extending his servo. She smiled to him putted her hands in one of his digits. Dreadwing smiled and makes on movement to her come to his servo.

When she was in his servo, Dreadwing show one compartment in his front-panel where open was one cock-pit, with one chair. Firehair was there now.

"Are you fine?"

"Yes…" she said. She felt him jumping and one sound. When she saw, she was flying above the clouds. She never imagined that would be so wonderful. You not saw anything yet. He says. He continues rising when she had one of most wonderful of vision of her life.

"I only saw this in photo or movies, but I never could imagine that was so beautiful." She says when she saw the planet there, out of the window. So beautiful…

Dreadwing would like give one run around of the world.

FireHair was feeling something good there. Warm and one sound like one song near her. She starts to relax, when Dreadwing felt that she was sleeping. Dreadwing wasn't wakes her. So with all cares if he could have. He took her in his servo and tries putting her in her bed. Trying not destroying anything in the cave.

She felt something magic. He would like stays there and protect her. That human was transforming his life.

Dreadwing fly to his mission, but her smell was inside him, much moments he closed his optical to feel that sweet smell. So small, so strong to hold him. Fortunately he was not one Decepticon more, and he was with the Autobots, so was possible he lost himself in those dreams, but he would like give one slaps in Smookscrem. He was all time singing. "Dradwing is in love!"

Ok. This is true. Maybe he was in love by that human. So what? He would introduce her to the Autobots in this case, different if he was with Decepticons. In this case he would live worried with her, if Megatron would discover her, he would make something terrible.

The next day Dreadwing went see her again. She was not there, the place was one big mess, like if she was trying to flee of something very big.

"Decepticons!" He growled. They found his friend, and will try to hurt him using her.

Dreadwing fly over all hill trying to see her. He knew that they will not take her to the ship, so will make something out of the ship.


	3. despair

Dreadwing growled when he imagined her in knockout's hands. One image came in his mind, if he makes this with her, she will has one death instantaneous, he will kill Knockout make he feel all pain he could can. First he discovered that was Starscream who caused his Brother's death, and Megatron doesn't leave he make justice, after he was humiliated having to hear order of Starscream. Dreadwing abandoned the Decepticons and was living in exiling receiving help from of the Autobots.

He was alone, solitary, nobody to talk. Well, the Autobots and the children talks with him, but he needed someone to divide his pain, and he found in her. He not understands why, but he couldn't imagine Knockout making something bad with her. Dreadwing was flying every hill looking for her, he not noticed, but tears were fallen in his plate face. She was one creature lovely, delicate and beautiful; that he needs to protect. During the time when he was looking for her, he was remembering.

_Was one long time when this happened. But the memories are very fresh in his head when the Decepticons took one young man, navy's Lieutenant. To Megatron he had valorous information, and he would like to have this. He was tortured by days, but he doesn't say anything. Any word. Taken by the hate, Megatron gave him to Knockout make his experiments, that played liquid energon over him. He has one death instantaneous._

He will not give up now. He looked during all day and all night, but he doesn't found anything. Tired and with his hope destroyed; he back to where he met her and starts to look to the place and cry. He lamented by that girl he never more will see, and that laugh that he never more will hear. But this will not stop here. Megatron will pay by this. He will take his spark with his servos, and will give to Megatron the opportunity to see him crushing it before he goes in off line.

Dreadwing was preparing to go, giving the last look in the place when he hears someone coming. One spark's sound, and one new sparks, but was not one hostile sensation, he was feeling like he felt this one day. One good emotion.

Dreadwing turned and saw near him something that made he smile. He recognized the sound was coming of her, and her eyes, now her optics.

"Am I Dreaming?"


	4. One gift of the Primus

Dreadwing stops and looks to her. The femme was beautiful. Frist he saw her helmet, red with some details in black, her face was white and very, very delicate. Her optical was one mix of red with brown with pupils was blacks and the lights with one perfect red. After he looks to her body. She was small. He noticed that her body was like her human body.

"Firehair; is it you?"

She smiles to him. "Yes. I am."

He would like to touch her. She is fine, there, and better. She now is one femme. Couldn't believe.

"What is your vehicle?"

"A jet." She said.

That moment Dreadwing smiled with malicious. Something passed in his mind. Why not one play with her; He would like to fun. All time when he tried to play with other femmes, hers fled. He would like to have one love, but he would like make this test.

He couldn't stop to look her, the true was that he was with fear to be one dream and any moment, he would wake and she would be dead. But not. She is there.

"Fly with me." He said.

She smiled and jumping, he saw her transforming in one jet red, pink and white.

"hummmm Sexy… "he thought.

First they start to fly in the sky. One big blue jet and she one small jet was crossing in the blue together.

Dreadwing was happy. He was very happy. "Come on….follow me." He said flying for one mountain. She goes with him and saw one cave. She followed him during same minutes when they stopped in one place very uncommon.

She looks around and recognized the appliances of sadomasochism. She looks to him crossing her arms making one malicious expression.

"You are a bad-boy."

"you don't have idea how much I am dangerous." He said putting in her one collar that would take out her powers. "come with me…" He said pulling her by one belt.

He doesn't understand why she not resists that like other femmes made.

When Dreadwing put her in one kind of bed and tied her legs and hands. He thought that she would try to flee, but not. She continued quiet, with very confidence in him.

Dreadwing kisses her very strong to make his mark in her. "propriety of Dreadwing."

He tried to make her feel fear, but he couldn't make her feel fear. He tried, he really tried. But was in vain. She was loving that dangerous game, where her life was in his hands and he could kill her. After try every way, he lets her free and called her to take one energon cube with him.

"Tell me. What happened with you? How do you transformed in one femme?"

"Was very stranger. I remember two Mach like you. One called Starscream and other called Knockout. They appeared where I lived and started to discussing. They started to break everything there, destroying my home, when Starscream catch one glass with one blue liquid and played in Knockout. But Knockout dodged it and the glass hit me."

Dreadwing stopped to drink the energon and looked to her. His expression was worried.

"What happened after?"

"I don't remember more. I think that I fainted, and when I waked up I was transformed in one femme."

Dreadwing looks to her again. She was real very beautiful. One day she was one human, and now she is one femme. He was with fear to be dreaming. But he wasn't dreaming, and he felt this when he took her near him and started to talk.

"When I said that you are mine, I was not speaking like one objet….I was speaking about love."

Firehair was not understands, but she could see in his face one smile, one sweet expression.

"I love you…" He stammered.

She put her head in his chest and her head near his face. "Say again."

"I love you…" He says very confident..

She smiles to him, was the answer that he needed. He hugs her and kiss her very strong.

Was the best moment of her life. She never was kissed like that moment.

"Come with me… we will live one new life…." He said giving her his servo.

She just looks to him.

"Yes.. I want to go."


	5. One sad history about Smokescrem

**I would like ask apologize by the delay, but my mother broke her leg and I am making everything here in my home, and my time is very reduced, and if this chapter is edited after the Christmas and the holidays, was because my sister and me was traveling in one ship cruise by north of Brazil. I hope that you understand.**

After some hours flying, Dreadwing took her in one other cave, now was very different. This cave has one decoration very beautiful. Firehair was loving what she was seeing.

"In the true I tried to reproduce my old home in Cybertron." He says pulling her near him. Now he was affectionate when he makes this.

"I am feeling something like hunger."

"This is normal…" He said. He took one cube blue, and gave to her. "You put in your mouth like one glass and drinks."

"This's good." She said smiling.

Dreadwing knew that she was very tired and now she need one recharge.

"Come here." He says took her to one bed, involving her by his arms. One memory comes to him.

_She was one human yet. Dreandwing arrived when he saw her walking between of the wreckage of the village and crying. Dreadwing doesn't steps anyplace to not disturb her. She started to dig in one place where one house was and started to cry. Dreadwing would like to understand what is happening; he saw that was one very painful cry. _

_Suddenly she found humans bones destroyed; he noticed that was her family. He would like to make something to her. Was when he discovered that was her family? Dreadwing took her near him, and joining the bones making one small Stone Mountain. One simple memorial. That moment he was the only who would can understand her pain, he lost his brother. He took her to near his chest, where was his spark, where she could feel the warm and hear the sound, the sound that she said be like one song._

_She closes her eyes and starts to sleep. Dreadwing doesn't want go, he would like stay there all night with her…_

Dreadwing looked to the femme in his arms. She was so petty, beautiful. Her optics was closed and she was in one recharge. Dreadwing would wait all time necessary to have her like one femme.

With his digits, he made caress in her backs. She smiled.

Dreadwing said thanks.

He was happy there.

Hours later she wakes up.

"Good morning my love."

He saw that's optics auburn looking to him, with one delicate circle brown.

"What do you think about we gave one ride?"

"I will love."

He opens one bridge and they went to one beautiful place.

Was one good place, with one lake and where they could pass one good times together.

He took her to sit near of the lake with the enerjons. "I think that you humans; calls this of picnic." He said smiling to her.

"Yes." She said putting herself in his side.

"Your planet can be primitive, but is very beautiful, and is the only who make me feel in home"

Suddenly one bridge opened and they saw one group of Mach coming and by Dreadwing reaction, were not friends, but were one surprise to Dreadwing when she recognized Megatron, he saw one great amount hate in her voice. She was fast to hit Starscream, who not had any chance near her force, and her fire shot. She jumps over him burning his face and trying attack Megatron, but Dreadwing hold her pulling her back to near him.

"What do you are doing?" She screams with hate in her voice.

"Forget him… we can't make anything to hurt him."

She tried to flee, but Dreadwing was stronger than her.

She saw one bridge and they was in one other cave with others Mach like Dreadwing, but she noticed that were friendly.

Dreadwing pulled her near him.

"Fire… He is one doctor, his name is Hatchet, leave him help you."

She looks to Hatchet suspicious, but if Dreadwing said to trust him, she trusted.

"Her injures is not severe, she needs only energon and rest." He said "The only thing that is interesting is her spark. Pulses like one human heart."

"Maybe because I was human." She said.

"You were human?"

"Yes…" She said… after, she told all history. Hatchet thought interesting her not died in contact with the energon like others humans. He looks around if Smokescrem wasn't hearing that. Would be one shock to him. He lost his human this way. In contact with energon. Was very sad.

Dreadwing remembers this.

After the exams and the energons, Hatchet said to then rest in some beds.

But unfortunately Smokescrem heard everything, and his face plate was pale that moment.

In the bed Firehair was in Dradwing's arms over his caress.

"Why Hatchet doesn't want that Smokescrem hears about me?"

Dreadwing looks to her with caress in his eyes. "Because you survived one bath of energon, but his human not, he never will forgiver himself because this." He looks to her. "Was very sad. I was with Autobots, and I never imagined something so sad like this in my life."

He looks to Firehair. Her face in his chest looking to him, smiling with caress.

"She was one nerd. Like Rafael. With glasses, one long hair tied to back and lived with one blue t-shirt and one black pant. One day Smokescrem was catches her in the school and she wasn't there. To his despair, one person said that one black car stopped and took her. He concludes that was one Vehicon." Dreadwing made one long pause pressing her in his body." When he was going to the base he saw two Vehicon playing one body out of the earth-bridge. Was Janet Dead and wet in energon liquid. Megatron tried to extract information of her. Maybe she doesn't knew or she not said by fidelity and he killed her using liquid energon. But I never will forget…"

_Smokescrem comes screaming with Janet in his selvos. The despair was visible in his face. He put her in the Med-bay crying and imploring to Hatchet._

"_Save her…. Save her…. " Hatchet looks for dead body of that human. His spark hurts that moment. He never liked that children but with the time he was leaning to love._

_He would like save her, but wasn't possible. She was died._

_During one long time Smokescrem wasn't viewed in the base. He goes out accelerating like one crazy. Was impossible make contact. The terrible was after he makes one place to her rest. Knockout stole her body. Maybe for his sick experiments. Smokescrem swore vendetta. _

"Because this you are so worried with me?"

"Yes… I started to love you since you was human. You were the best thing that happened in my life."

He put his body on her body; she felt something come from his body looking one part in her body to enter. She was relaxing when felt one connection, line one penetration, but he was very kind comparable with the last humans who she had one relations. That night she felt that nothing in the universe will can stop and destroy that love. Never more.


End file.
